Brianna Gelden
|gender = Female |status = Alive |tv series = Jessica Jones (5 episodes) |actor = Jamie Neumann}} Brianna Gelden is a former prostitute and the sister of Erik Gelden. Biography Early Life Brianna grew up in Georgia alongside her brother, Erik, but dropped out of school and stopped coming home after years of being raped by her father. When Erik discovered his gift, the presence of their father almost made him puke. Erik eventually realized that their father had sexually abused Brianna, so he confronted him and forced him to admit his crimes, which resulted in their father's incarceration and their mother committing suicide. Despite Erik attempting to do the right thing, Brianna was furious with him, informing him that her abuse was not his secret to divulge. Brianna, who had developed bipolar disorder, moved to New York, where she became a prostitute.Jessica Jones: 3.09: AKA I Did Something Today Protection from Sallinger Brianna, or as she preferred to be called Berry, got into an altercation with Gor, her pimp. Not long after, Erik Gelden arrived. He approached Gor and handed him some money. Gelden then took Berry inside a nearby hotel, which Jessica Jones followed them into. Jones entered the hotel room to the sight of Berry fighting Gelden, who explained that Brianna was his sister. Jones accused Gelden of being in cahoots with Gregory Sallinger, however, he explained that this wasn’t the case. He was trying to get Brianna some place safe and Sallinger got to her first. What Jones saw was Sallinger questioning how Gelden found him. Gelden stated that Sallinger slipped up, but it was he who left broken pieces for Sallinger to find, and now he was threatening Brianna. That’s why Gelden was out there. Sallinger was the first person to ever make him. Normally, he’d give Brianna as much space as she needed, but not with Sallinger knowing who he was. As Brianna tried to leave, Gelden attempted to explain that she wasn’t safe out there. She refused to stay, Jones pushed her onto the bed. In order to keep Brianna safe, Jones arranged for Malcolm Ducasse to house and protect her. Initially reluctant, Ducasse eventually agreed. He deduced that they wanted to keep Brianna close by because she was Gelden's sister. Ducasse then asked for the specifics, such as who he’d be protecting her from. Brianna destroyed Ducasse's apartment in search of her earring. He proceeded to find the earring in matter of seconds. He then instructed her to take her meds, but she refused. Gor knocked on the door as Brianna had called him to come pick her up, much to Ducasse’s surprise. When he tried to prevent Brianna from leaving, Gor punched him in the face. He left, with Brianna right behind him.Jessica Jones: 3.05: AKA I Wish Ducasse followed Jones’ lead and found Brianna. However, Ducasse attacked Gor. He punched Gor, who then pulled out a knife, only for Ducasse to disarm him and beat him up to the point of unconsciousness. After taking out Gor, Ducasse informed Brianna that Sallinger took her brother and that she could be next. He then left her behind, hoping that she would come to the conclusion on her own that she needed his protection. Brianna did just that. She returned to Ducasse's apartment of her own accord. After Jones and Walker saved Gelden from Sallinger, she greeted him with a hug. Brianna entered Ducasse’s room as he was lifting weights. She noticed something was wrong and asked what it was. Brianna was the second person to ask him that and he didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d done some things and that’s not who he wanted to be. He wanted to be someone who’s effective and took care of people. A real man. Brianna came onto him. Unzipping his pants and pleasuring him. At the same time, Ducasse got a call from Okonjo, which he chose to ignore. Brianna was later taken back home to Georgia by her brother''Jessica Jones: 3.06: AKA Sorry Face'' A Second Chance Brianna returned to Georgia in search of a second chance. She no longer went by Berry and was now looking for a job and a place to stay. She wanted to prove she was okay before telling her brother she was back in town. She just needed someone to give her a second chance, to which Malcolm Ducasse agreed to give her just that. Ducasse helped Brianna get settled in before leaving for the service. She knew it was a lot to take her in, but Ducasse insisted that she stay as long as she needed. She assured Ducasse that he was a good guy despite what he might’ve thought about himself. Suddenly, Ducasse kissed Brianna and she kissed him back. They proceeded to get undress and have sex.Jessica Jones: 3.10: AKA Hero Pants Brianna returned from the store to find her brother in the apartment with Ducasse. Ducasse insisted that he was just doing her a solid, but Gelden was upset that she didn’t tell him she left Georgia. He eventually got over it and the two shared a hug.Jessica Jones: 3.12: AKA A Lotta Worms Ducasse returned to his apartment where Brianna sat on the couch, waiting for her food to arrive. Ducasse answered the door under the impression that it was take out only to find Okonjo on the other side. She had come to get the rest of her stuff. Ducasse handed her the box in which he placed her belongings. However, along with her stuff, Okonjo was hoping for closure between the two of them. However, with Brianna inside, he couldn't let her in and told her she should go. Brianna came from the back, blowing his cover. A visibly hurt Okonjo left the apartment.Jessica Jones: 3.13: AKA Everything Personality To be added Relationships Family *Father † - Rapist *Mother † *Erik Gelden - Brother Allies *Jessica Jones *Malcolm Ducasse - Love Interest Enemies *Gor - Former Employer *Gregory Sallinger † Appearances Behind the Scenes *Jenna Hellmuth was a stunt double for Jamie Neumann in the role of Brianna Gelden. References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Prostitutes